


morning glory

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Twice a day, they meet each other.





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill for the ‘morning glory’ card on my [femslashficlets prompt table challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/888948), as well as for the square ‘deities and followers’ on my [gen prompt bingo card](https://snax0.dreamwidth.org/27494.html).

_morning glory —_

_restricted love; complicated love._

 

 

Their relationship is a complicated thing, a bond built in an eternity of fleeting moments. In a series of restricted meetings—their time together dependant on how the universe moves around them.

It is not always easy, not always  _enough_ , but they settle because they have to. Because there is no other alternate. Because, for them,  _something_  will always be better than nothing.

She is beautiful, the Moon. Blanketed in a gentle blue, her skin a distant shimmer of light. A bioluminescent being who exists in tones of black, white, grey, blue.

The Sun falls quickly; completely. Her love a bright, undying flame.

*

Twice a day, they meet each other. Passing energies in an endless sky.

Sometimes, if they move slowly, it lasts longer. Sometimes, they get away with it. Are rewarded by the universe a few moments more; the company of each other a pleasing thing. Ephemeral and heart-breaking but enjoyable all the same.

She blazes, the Sun. An incandescent light. Her being a source of heat that warms the Moon to her very core. She glows in shades of red, orange, yellow, gold, the sight breathtakingly beautiful.

The Moon loves her, fervently.


End file.
